LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2012
12:35 Salutations everyone! 12:37 Hi 12:47 Hi. 01:37 Hello. 01:37 severs up 01:37 :D 01:37 Hi Samurai! :D 01:38 Im watching a movie on D-Day, WW2, so I will get on the server in 20 min, ok? 01:38 Hello? Lost? 01:39 Hi we are mineing 01:39 Lost, 01:39 yes 01:39 Im watching a war movie 01:40 i know 01:40 And I wont be on server in 20 min 01:40 Will it still be up? 01:40 i know 01:40 yes 01:40 Okay, goo 01:40 *good 01:42 Oh darn 01:42 Here comes planes 01:42 And the British are running on the beach to get to the Americans 01:42 While Germans are ON the beach, 01:42 And German planes are shooting 01:42 hi pro 01:42 Hey Brick! 01:43 Hi. 01:43 Now THIS is a good war movie! 01:43 Not the classic war movies, "Oh no there moving in what do we do" 01:43 "WE FIGHT." 01:43 I mean derrr, they didnt tdo that. 01:43 *do 01:43 my grate gpop was hit by a tiltel wave in that war 01:43 and he lived 01:43 :o 01:43 Wow... 01:44 What battles did he fight in? 01:44 d dat 01:44 day 01:44 Lego Mna 01:44 Here is a joke: 01:44 Transformers: 01:44 Unicron still exists.... 01:44 I know 01:45 HOLY COW!!! 01:45 Kid 1: UNICRON! Can i have a pony? 01:45 HE FOUGHT IN D-DAY!!!! 01:45 he can never be killed 01:45 :O :O :O D DAY :O :O :O 01:45 A SURVIVOR OF OMAHA BEACH!?! 01:45 AND YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER? 01:45 HE'S A LIVIN' LEGEND 01:45 no he was on a bout shoting them 01:45 :P 01:45 Oh 01:46 I saw a boat pass by in the movie with machine guns 01:46 :P 01:46 01:46 So yeah that was his boat :/ 01:46 My Great Great Grandpa (I think that is my relation to him) fought in Gettysberg. 01:46 Wow 01:47 Ive seen people with family who fought in the WWs, 01:47 Got his rifle in the family too. 01:47 But never in a war that old 01:47 Mounted on a wall. 01:48 and my grad pop fought it veiotnom war 01:48 Plenty of interesting relations in my family. 01:48 brb 01:49 Anne Frank was in there too. 01:49 Laker the server is up 01:49 So many people forget that if it wasnt for all these men in history, our country might be under control of a dictator, maybe even Hitler or Mussolini. 01:49 Ik, Im watching a war movie. 01:49 Going on server in 10 min. 01:50 lego the surver is up 01:51 Ik 01:51 :P 01:51 Wait why is John Wayne in a WAR movie 01:51 He should be in a western movie if anything 01:51 :P 01:51 01:54 And the chat died. 01:54 *sad song plays* 03:03 Hi everyone! 03:04 Did the chat change? 03:04 It seems... different 03:05 Another one bites the dust 03:05 good song... 03:06 If anyone plays animal crossing, city folk plz PM me.. 03:07 no, i was literally meaning, another person just saying they happen to "find" a picture that is The Legend Team's has now bit the dust :P 03:07 Hi 03:07 hello 03:08 Uh... ok 03:08 Is it me, or did the chat change? 03:08 I've haven't been here 03:09 yes, it changed 03:15 Hello 03:15 I want to ask how to upload things on rebrick? 03:16 I can't help you, I have No Knowledge on that 03:16 Sorrt 03:16 Sorry 03:16 That's fine 03:21 I GTG bye 03:21 cya 04:27 Hi 04:27 Any one There 04:33 Hi. 04:35 Will Lego Universe Ever Come Back 04:36 sady no :( 04:36 Oh But Will They Ever COme Out With A New Game 04:36 all the staff got fired 04:36 maby 04:36 in 5 yrs 04:36 Oh 04:37 Why There Improvements on the Wiki 04:37 CAuse it Will Never COme Back 04:37 idk 04:37 to make it look more like LU 04:38 :D 04:38 :D 04:38 Is Aronwk Very Inportant In Lego Universe 04:39 WHO HAS TRANSFORMERS FROM TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON? 04:40 ME 04:41 I SEEN ALL THE EPS! 04:41 Helloooo everyone! 04:41 HI. 04:42 lOST PM 04:43 Samurai, turn caps off... it's annoying... 04:54 Helllo? 04:58 ƃ_ƃ 04:58 Hello 04:58 ??? 04:58 hI 04:58 HI. 04:58 oh look someone is here :D 05:00 brb 05:01 back 05:02 I love Aquala 05:03 05:06 05:06 05:11 05:11 05:23 i am in MC outer space! 05:24 MC is? 05:24 of 05:24 MC 05:24 MINECRAFT 05:24 i flew up 15 min 05:24 :P 05:24 you can acctualy do that? 05:24 WOW 05:24 no it looks like cas its night 05:24 as deep as you can go now 05:25 I'm as deep as you can go now 05:25 but now I'm tempoted to go and try to fly all the way up 05:25 you fall in the void 05:25 yeah 05:25 but I found something 05:26 it takes like 10 min to fall down 05:26 :D best sky dive ever 05:26 Nithel if you mine upward you go to the exact same place but the betrock is on top 05:26 you can see the moon and the sun O_O 05:26 instead of the bottom 05:26 WOW 05:27 you can? 05:27 yes! 05:27 bey Equala I is going to SPACE!!!!!!!! 05:27 WEEEEEEEEEE 05:27 (angry) 05:27 CREEPER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:27 it blew up my castle 05:27 takes like 15 min to get up 05:28 and you need crativ 05:28 I AM HIGER THEN THE SUN! 05:28 05:29 wait nvm its seting 05:29 :P 05:29 durp 05:29 no you don't need crativ 05:29 I can just use single player commands 05:29 I AM IN SPACE! 05:30 stars down on the sides and up! 05:30 05:30 05:30 I DID IT! 05:30 what? 05:31 I GOT INTO SPACE! 05:31 stars down on the sides and up! 05:31 :D :D :D :D 05:31 *claps 05:31 now 05:31 how are you going to get down without a PARASHOOT Or vesle 05:32 you'll burn up in rhe atmosphere 05:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eXnY12ZCP4&feature=fvwrel 05:33 :P 05:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6aiz-La3g4&feature=related 05:33 SPACE GUYS SPACE!!!!!!!!! 05:33 hi 05:33 I AM IN MC SPACE! 05:33 SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:33 SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 05:34 LOST IN SPACEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:34 :D :D :D 05:34 Does anyone here have any skill in photoshop or other editing programs? 05:34 You se a flying blue bow up there? 05:34 no 05:34 Photoshop 05:34 right here 05:34 what do you need 05:35 I need someone to smooth out this - 05:35 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maddox_Thunderdume%27s_Texture_2.png 05:35 It's too pixelated, due to the scaling up. 05:35 oh my 05:35 that dose neeed smoothing 05:36 I'll see what I can do 05:36 Thanks. 05:37 Actually, wait on editing it. 05:37 ok 05:37 Hola. 05:37 Why? 05:37 I need to Goggles99's approval. Long story. 05:37 ok 05:37 ¡Yo hablo "Hola"! 05:37 I'll just do it but I'll only give it tpo you if he approves 05:38 LOST IN MC SPACEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:38 No simpaticos amigos aqui. :( 05:38 I have nothimng to do right now anyways 05:38 Adios! 05:38 SAPCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 05:39 Back. :P 05:39 How was my Spanish drama act? :P 05:39 SAPCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 05:39 What? 05:39 I AM IN MINECRAFT SPACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 05:40 Cool. 05:40 Erm, I guess? :P 05:40 :D 05:40 JK. 05:40 Yeah, that's cool, but too bad mesa no play Minecraft. :( 05:40 brb 05:40 KK. 05:41 back 05:41 Alrighty. :P 05:42 05:42 05:42 What? 05:43 polt ou get in space yet? 05:43 I is in Photosho[ for brick rights now 05:43 Hey, Rio! 05:43 I will got to spacde after 05:43 Please do not tell me you saw my blog. :P 05:44 Rio? :P 05:44 Hi 05:44 05:44 rio i am in minecraft SPACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i flew for lik 40 min up 05:44 Ok 05:44 If you saw my blog, I'm gonna facepalm myself. :P 05:45 I saw it. *facepalm* 05:45 :P 05:45 I know. Anything's better than Roblox. :P 05:45 But I worked hard on it. :P 05:45 ohidur, rio 05:46 @Aaron: 05:46 1. Anyone under the age of 18. 05:46 05:46 2. Oh. I’ll look into it then. 05:46 :P 05:46 @Me? :P 05:47 ????? 05:47 ahh 05:47 SS already put some stuff on the sidebar, i think its good for now 05:47 \Ok. Cool. :) 05:48 HELLO! 05:48 MOO 05:48 GTG 05:48 Bai, peoples of the nation. :P 05:48 BEY BEY BIRDY 05:48 I AM IN SPACE 05:48 GOOD. 05:48 The final frontyier 05:48 *frontier 05:48 Dur Dur DUUUURRR! Dun dun dun dun duuuunnnn! 05:48 The wiki chat looks... different..... 05:49 Whoosh! 05:49 people in space die 05:49 not me! 05:49 Are you in a space suit? 05:49 yes 05:49 I made a fig in LDD and am adding the textures to it...The face looks awful. 05:49 armor 05:50 Where are you adding the textures? 05:50 @Aaron: IMO, the watermark post doesn't need to be there. 05:50 Why do people care if we own our own stuff? :P 05:50 In space first your eyes and veins explond then your organs and your lungs and then you get turned inside out whilst being from by space and cooked by the sun. Allways saftey first kids! 05:50 *explode 05:50 Its already there.... :P 05:50 Yes, but what about underwater? :P 05:50 its MC space 05:51 Oh. :P I thought that it was still private 05:51 i just made it public, keep up, rio :P 05:51 In underwater you -googles it quickly- you get to much pressure and your squished. 05:51 yes 05:51 yes. Mythbusters did it. xD 05:52 @Aaron I won't remove it 05:52 like i actually thought you would :P 05:52 Nah. :P 05:52 http://thelegendteam.wordpress.com 05:52 *whistles* 05:52 also, look at the pic on the wiki that guy uploaded yesterday :P 05:52 *randomly clicks edit* 05:53 *randomly clicks delete* 05:53 I was adding the textures in paint. 05:53 Whoops! :P 05:53 JK 05:53 Just to see what they'd look like. 05:53 You can add the textures straight in LDD, you know. 05:53 The body looks fine, but the face is grusome. 05:53 you can? :P 05:53 Not the ones I'm adding. 05:53 http://www.watto.org/extract/info.html 05:53 WATTO Game Extractor 2012 05 27